The Girl's Pirate, Sneeze
by LittleMissWolfie
Summary: A few months after the battle with Red Death, Hiccup's coming-of-age ceremony is just around the corner, along with gaining her title. Her relationship with Asher is progressing well despite her father and Toothless's efforts, and things seem to be going well. But why are there pirate ships docking at the port? Asher is about to meet his worst nightmare.
1. Swimming

**Hey guys! Someone suggested I write a sequel to TGD,T, so here it is! Hopefully this will help my writer's block~**

**Anyway, I don't own any of the characters from HTTYD. I _do_, however, own genderbent Hiccup, Asher, and a few other OCs that will be introduced throughout the course of this story. **

Swimming

"Cannonball!" I call, jumping off the rock and into the crystal-clear lake below. It's one of Berk's rare warm months, and Asher suggested we take a swim in the lake in the canyon since we had a break from Dragon Training. Stormfly and Toothless are currently hunting for our lunch.

For once, Asher and I are alone.

My overprotective father and godfather made it hard enough to be alone with Asher. With Toothless, a gigantic, killer Night Fury, it was ten times worse than the both of them combined. After I told him about the infamous Nadder Incident, he hasn't let the two of us out of his sight. He barely tolerates the two of us _touching_, let alone kissing or cuddling and as much as I loved by big scaly best friend, I wanted Asher.

Asher laughs when my pathetic excuse for a splash hits his face. "Nice, Hic," he applauds. I move towards him and snake my arms around his neck.

"How about a reward for my epic cannonball?" I purr.

He grins and catches my slim waist. Gobber, for some reason, gave us these things called bathing suits, which only cover your most vital areas so your clothes don't get wet while you're swimming, and my skin ignites under his touch. "I think I can manage that," he murmurs.

Our lips meet in a searing kiss, one of the only few we've ever shared. Even if we were to kiss as much as we wanted, I'd never get tired of how his mouth feels against mine, both soft and demanding at the same time.

My fingers catch in his hair, newly cute due to a Gronkle who seared the tips of it in training. My own hair is shorter as well, now only barely reaching my shoulders. Often in the mornings, I am shocked by how light my head feels.

As Asher's fingers brush over the strings keeping my eye patch in place, I am reminded of another fact about my life that's changed. My left eye is completely gone, obliterated in our fight against the Red Death that ended the war between Vikings and Dragons. How it happened remains a mystery. I've somewhat gotten used to my new perspective on life.

We break the kiss due to a mutual lack of air, and I rest my forehead against his. "I know three people who would love to rip your throat out right now," I tease as he draw circles on the small of my back.

He groans. "Don't remind me. We don't get any time together anymore."

"And we used to?" I point out. "I spent most of my life thinking you and Ruffnut would have a whole zoo of blonde, Dragon-slaying babies and I'd grow old alone."

"What about Fishlegs?" I hear a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Fishlegs is one of my best friends. He's a Dragon expert and only talks in this odd way, like "plus five speed." "You didn't know?" I ask Asher, smiling as confusion mars his features.

"Know what?"

"Fishlegs _likes_ Tuffnut!"

I see his face go red and he stutter, "O-oh!"

I laugh. "How did you not know that?"

He regains his footing and smirks. "Says the girl who couldn't figure out that everything I did since I was five was to impress her."

"So the Nadder Incident was you trying to impress me?" I playfully shoot back. "You tackled me multiple times, hit me when I had no chance to see it or defend myself, and manhandled me to seduce me?"

"You'll never let the Nadder Incident go, will you?"

"Not on your life." I reach up to brush his wet bangs out of his beautiful blue eyes. "You're lucky my dad hasn't found out yet."

His face pales. "Please don't tell him."

I laugh. So much for a fearless Viking. "I'll protect you if he ever finds out." I stand on my toes again to press my lips to his.

I hear a low growl from the tree line and I laugh, whirling around to see Toothless, who is glaring at Asher. "Hey, sweetie. You get anything?"

In response, Toothless drops a rabbit carcass on the ground right next to me and starts a fire on the ground for us to cook. I drop a kiss on the top of his head, and he takes back off into the woods.

We cook and eat the rabbit, and I curl up in Asher's arms when we're done. "You're not getting back in?" he asks, seeming content anyway.

"I will...in a minute."

That minute is spent cuddling and kissing and, just when he's getting "excited," I leap off the blanket and towards the edge of the pond. Just as I'm about to dive into the water once more, I hear a strangled roar from the woods. Asher immediately drops to a defensive position, but a few moments later an odd scent wafts towards us, making me laugh. "What?" he demands, confused.

When I manage to stop laughing, I walk back over to the blanket. "Toothless and Stormfly are _mating!_" I inform him, dropping next to him. "I recognize that smell from their breeding island, and only Toothless can roar like that."

Asher, whose face has gotten progressively redder, let out a strangled, "What?"

I give him a grin. "Do I need to say it in a more lewd way?" I clear my throat and continue. "Dude, our Dragons are totally fu-"

I'm cut off when Asher presses his lips to mine, not that I mind. "Thor, you're amazing," he says into my mouth. My fingers wind in his silky hair as we fall back on the blanket in a mess of limbs.

"Asher! Hiccup!" Snotlout's loud voice carries into the canyon, making Asher growl.

"Every single time," he vents, reaching for his shirt as I slip back into my tunic. "Why do the gods hate me? I'm starting to consider getting Stormfly to whisk the two of us off to some island in the middle of the ocean."

I take his hands in mine and peck him on the cheek. "They'd still find us. Be patient for a little longer. Things will work out."

"I've been patient for twelve years," he reminds me grumpily.

"Then a few more weeks won't make much a difference," I shoot back.

A confused look crosses Asher's face. "A few weeks?"

"You really don't know?" I ask. When he shakes his head, I let out a short laugh. "My dad asked Fishlegs and Snotlout to follow me around until the coming-of-age ceremony. He hasn't been too happy with you since that little 'display' when I woke up."

He groans loudly. "The gods hate me."

I let out another laugh. "No, they don't. It's just a few weeks." When he doesn't answer, I peck his lips. "Answer me when I'm talking to you," I scold playfully.

He grins. "Yes, ma'am."

We are joined by Snotlout a moment later. "If you two are done with your little date," he sneers, "Hiccup needs to meet with Gothi and Stoic about the ceremony."

I facepalm. "Thanks, Lout! I completely forgot!" I give Asher one last, lingering kiss, ignoring Snotlout's disgusted sounds behind me. "Take care of Toothless for me, 'kay? See you later!" I run out of the canyon, laughing a little when I hear Snotlout asking Asher about the smell.


	2. Title

Title

Stoic the Vast. Gobber the Belch. Bork the Bold/Very Very Unfortunate. A title is everything to a Viking. Most Vikings are issued a title at their coming of age ceremony, on the day they turned seventeen. (Asher's is Asher the Stubborn, which I had a good laugh at.) A title, being so important, can only be changed by something major.

For years, I worried about what my title would be. The best I could have hoped for was Hiccup the Unfortunate, after my godfather's great great grandfather.

But now, I had hope.

After my meeting, Toothless is waiting for me at my house, eyes bright. I laugh. "Hey, boy," I chirp, planting a kiss on his head. "Did you and Stormfly have fun in the woods?" He shoves me playfully with his head, making me laugh harder. "We can go flying when I get changed, okay?" He nods, and I bound of the stairs to my loft bedroom. The walls are covered in drawings of Dragons, mainly Toothless, but one sketch of Asher has graced the wood as well.

My riding clothes are all for my protection-the leather pants protect my thighs from the rough leather of the saddle and Toothless's scales; the long-sleeved tunic with the short hem protects my arms from whiplash without getting tangled in the harness or saddle; the boots fit snugly so they won't fall off in mid-air. Those first few months with Toothless were a cruel mistress.

When I get back downstairs, Toothless is growling at the door, teeth bared. "What's wrong, bud?" I ask, concerned. Toothless doesn't get restless for no reason. He jerks his head towards the door, eyes wary.

I open the door slowly...

"Why the Hel are so many Dragons running around? And _what in Odin's name happened to your eye?_"

"Sneeze?" I ask, both confused and delighted as I throw my arms around his neck. His raven hair is longer than the last time I saw him, and he has a few new scars adorning his face, but he's still the same. "What are you doing home? What about the fleet?"

"They'll survive a few days without me," he replies, picking me up and twirling me without any effort. "It's good to see you, Sis."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sneeze asks a few moments later as I drag him through the village. He's still confused about all the Dragons and more than a little scared of Toothless.

"The Meade Hall!" I call back exuberantly. "You need to meet my friends!"

As I predicted, the rest of the Riders are gathered at their usual table, their Dragons snoozing contently. Everyone but Asher, who has already eaten (I flush when I remember what we were doing _after _lunch) is tearing into their lunch. Toothless lopes over to Stormfly, cuddling up to her side, and my heart still flip-flops when I meet Asher's gaze.

"Everyone!" I call, utilizing not for the first time my rank as Captain Rider and their commanding officer. "Fall in!" Sneeze looks amazed as they do what I say.

My team quickly lines up with Asher in the middle. Recognition dawns on Snotlout's face as he says, "Sneeze? I thought you were _dead!"_

"Nice to see you too, Lout," Sneeze deadpans.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Tuffnut asks, obviously confused. "Who's this guy?"

I smile brightly at everyone, giggling a bit as Asher's face goes red. "Everyone, this is my older brother, Sneeze. Sneeze, these are my friends Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Asher, Fishlegs, and you already know Snotlout."

Asher goes pale. "Y-You have a brother?" he asks, taking in Sneeze's bulging muscles and his collection of scars.

Here's my chance, the one I've been waiting for. "Yep," I chirp, latching onto my big brother's arm. "He's a pirate!"

Everyone but Snotlout goes white, and Asher looks like he's about to throw up.

This will be fun.

* * *

**GAHR! It's soooo short! I'm sorry, guys!**

**I'm writing this during my Computer Applications class, and I'm _REALLY_ hoping Mr. Brewer doesn't see.**

**BTW, if anyone has questions, feel free to PM me or check my profile.**


End file.
